


Swinging Back and Forth Again

by hiddencait



Category: Firefly
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, F/F, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Open Relationships, Other, Voyeurism, exhibition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4266111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddencait/pseuds/hiddencait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tire swing, two more-than-friends, and the one who always watches out for them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swinging Back and Forth Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SevlinRipley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevlinRipley/gifts).



> So this was a little out of my comfort zone (I rarely write F/F smutty fic as I worry I’m not that great at it, and I have only 2 incest pairings I usually ship, and River/Simon isn’t normally one of them), but I really am pretty proud of how it came out. My giftee requested multiple prompts and pairings, and I’ve combined two of the pairings and one prompt with several things from the giftee’s posted kink list. Hopefully it turns out to be something SelvinRipley will enjoy!
> 
> I did tag for incest as the context is definitely there, but there isn't any physical demonstration of that relationship in this fic. Please let me know if I need any additional warnings/tags!
> 
> Thanks again to [name redacted] for betaness. And once again, I've been fiddling with it, so any remaining errors are totally my fault.

They were on some backwater moon, delivering medicine – _not even stolen this time neither_ , River reminded herself with a laugh. Her Captain was accidentally on the straight and narrow at least for a job or two. How long his new leaf would stay turned was something even a reader couldn’t see in their future.

In any case, the locale was considered safe enough for the non-combatants to wander around. Kaylee’d been to this moon before, and when the Captain said they could hit the dirt, their mechanic had grabbed River’s hand and taken off at a jog before anyone could say biddly about it. River hadn’t bother to _look_ to see where her lovely friend’s destination was; it was Kaylee, after all. Wherever it was, it was all but guaranteed to be fun.

They arrived at a small creek with a massive tree just a little ways from the bank, its branches trailing out over the water and shadowing a fair amount of the ground on all sides. Hanging on the side nearest to the steam was a tire hanging from a rope. Kaylee dragged River over to it, beaming all the while.

“I thought it’d still be here! River, you never had one, did ya?” she asked, patting the old tire fondly like a friend.

River shook her head eyed the contraption. She knew what it was for, even without her gifts; Kaylee had mentioned such a thing once during their many chatters during engine repairs. Well, Kaylee’s chatters. Usually River just listened, enjoying the time with someone who didn’t need her to explain what she might not be able to articulate out-loud. And Kaylee’s thoughts were a balm against her brain, warm and fuzzy like the sunshine the Captain sometimes called her.

Kaylee was especially day-bright now, hair dabbled from the light through the tree limbs and cheeks rosy with glee. “Well, get on, then! I’ll push ya.”

River looked from Kaylee to the tire and then to the creek. “Are we swimming?” she asked, jerking her head to the water.

“Reckon not today; didn’t bring any towels or nothing. Though it’s something to think about for next time we’re out in this patch of the verse.” Kaylee shrugged. “Just the swing should be fun enough for today.” Kaylee smiled again, or more accurately, Kaylee simply never stopped smiling, but River once again was noticing the smile. “You’ll need to climb on with your legs through the hole there and then I’ll push ya.”

River was, admittedly, a little dubious about her enjoyment on the swing, but it was for Kaylee, so she climbed on as directed, holding the road and easing both legs through to the other side. “I just hold on here?”

“You can hold the rope or even just the tire, Riv,” Kaylee said, coming closer and rubbing her hand softly along the long fall of River’s hair.

River always enjoyed the feel of Kaylee’s hands in her hair.

“Are you ready?” Kaylee asked, pulling a little away, her hands open on her hips and the light filtered through the trees behind her in a halo like in the Shepherd’s broken metaphor. River found herself struck silent at the sight and just nodded dumbly, tilting her head down to high the blush heating her cheeks. Kaylee caught the movement, familiar with it as she was, and leaned in a little closer to meet River’s eyes behind the curtain of hair. “You sure?”

River nodded again, more firmly this time, and managed to smile, one that was apparently more convincing. Kaylee nodded back beaming and then moved directly behind River and out of her line of sight. It always surprised the crew that River with all of her trauma was fine with people standing just behind her; it twitched the hell out of Mal, Zoe, and Jayne alike.

She hadn’t bothered to explain that a reader didn’t have any blind sides.

Kaylee didn’t need to give her any warning before her strong hands shoved hard and steady against River’s back, pushing her up and away, sending the swing soaring out over the creek. River shrieked in glee, honestly having no idea Kaylee could get her so high with a single push. “Higher!”

“You got it!” Kaylee had stepped slightly to the side to avoid the backswing of the tire, but as soon as it was at the right angle, she stepped back into place to shove again. Again and again, the tire swung back only for Kaylee to return it to the heights. At some of the highest, River was able to tap some of the lower hanging branches with the toes of her boots, laughing all the while.

There was nothing of battle to this, she realized, the thought leaving her with a gasp of delight. So, so many things she’d been taught to enjoy, to delight in, had all been twisted by the Academy. Even dance, her greatest freedom and joy, had been stripped away to the steps necessary for a fight instead of a classical ballet. But this? This moment – it was effortlessly free. Simple and lighthearted, just like Kaylee herself.

On and on, she swung with Kaylee’s steady hands sending her back up each time she came down. For once, River didn’t keep track of time or anything but the feeling of flight and the security of Kaylee nearby.

Eventually, Kaylee allowed her to slow, slacking momentum making each swing shorter and slower until finally the tire came to a halt, Kaylee’s hand grabbing the tire to steady it as River turned to look at her. Kaylee was… River tilted her head, the other woman’s thoughts and… and desires too strong to keep quiet and contained in her mind.

Kaylee wanted to _kiss_ her. Her, River Tam, resident moonbrain and bitty killer woman. Kaylee’s smile was tentative now, and River could tell that Kaylee had guessed at what she’d seen. So River did the only thing she could do, the only thing she _wanted_ to do now that she’d realized she was allowed.

She leaned over and carefully, so carefully, kissed Kaylee’s strawberry-sweet lips. River pulled back, ducking her head again as shyness overwhelmed her. Kaylee just giggled a little and leaned over in turn to kiss her back, one hand returning to the small of River’s back and the other sliding to her cheek. The kisses grew longer and deeper, and River’s head was spinning by the time Kaylee’s hand startled slipping down her neck to her shoulder and then down to her breast. Kaylee gave the slightest stroke along the soft curve of cleavage rising up from the bust line of River’s sundress, causing the younger woman to shudder.

“Do you want to?” Kaylee asked, still close enough to share breath.

River nodded almost frantically, absolutely wanting to. “Yes, yes please!” Kaylee dove in for another kiss, her hand now sliding all the way under the neck of River’s dress to tease at the nearest nipple making River gasp against her mouth. Then, suddenly River pulled back, eyes worried as her mind caught up with what was happening. “But – wait… Simon?”

“What about him?” Kaylee asked, almost absently. At River’s incredulous look, she seemed to catch on to the issue but shook her head, still unconcerned. “It ain’t a thing, Riv. He and I are having fun with each other, but it ain’t _just_ each other. We talked about it finally. Someday he does want back in a hospital, and I ain’t leaving _Serenity_.Don’t mean we aren’t enjoying it, but we aren’t making each other any promises, you know?”

River searched Kaylee’s eyes and mind and found no falsity in either. Simon hadn’t told her this, but maybe he hadn’t thought he’d need to. For all he sometimes underestimated her physical prowess, he rarely second-guessed her growing psychic abilities. Knowing her brother, he probably just expected River to know already.

Still, she doubted he’d expected this new connection between River and Kaylee.

He wouldn’t mind though. River knew he wouldn’t.

Slowly again, not allowing herself to think anymore, River leaned back in to continuing the enjoyable pursuit of kissing Kaylee. In what seemed like mere moments, Kaylee’d successfully divested River of the top of her dress, sliding the straps down her arms and applying her clever lips to both of River’s nibbles in turn while River just focused on keeping herself from falling off the tire.

Then it was Kaylee’s turn to pause and carefully pull herself up to look back at River’s face as if something had occurred to her.

“So, I didn’t think to ask ya, but have you, you know, done anything more than this before now?” Kaylee asked, hesitating again with her hands hovering over the edge of River’s skirt in a way that had her thighs tingling in anticipation.

River nodded once, twice. “It was... It just was,” she finished lamely. There’d been a boy her age back on Hideaway and a woman, older than River or Kaylee though not by much, out in Wharton. “Neither experiment was worth repeating.”

“Aww that’s too bad!” Kaylee said, her fingers finally dropping to skin. “I’ll make it real nice for you, then.”

“I know,” River said, daring a smile. “You’re always the nicest.”

“Ain’t that a thing to say?” Kaylee grinned broader and leaned over the tire to catch River’s lips in a kiss again as her clever hands moved upwards to slide River’s panties down her legs.

River felt herself holding her breath as those hands slid up her thighs and finally between her legs, finding the wet and the heat of her and rubbing both in a way that had her shivering.

“I – it’s,” she tried to speak, but her words were getting lost between her throat and her tongue, all caught up with Kaylee’s lips which had captured her own again, nibbling at them and coaxing River into another long kiss while her hand kept busy at River’s core. Something felt like it was sparking under her skin, some kind of current and heat. It felt stronger than she could contain. It was almost terrifying if not for how thrilling it was.

“Kaylee, I feel… I don’t know. It’s – it’s…” She trailed off, and Kaylee paused where she was bending awkwardly around the tire to kiss down River’s neck, her hand stilling for just a moment.

“That’s a good thing, Riv. Means you’re getting close to coming. Those experiments of yours must not a known what they were doing.” She ran a soothing hand over River’s hair again. “I got ya, right? You just let it happen. It’ll feel all sorts of shiny.”

River gave a shaky nod, not sure how shiny something could feel with her body spinning out of control, but she trusted Kaylee to take care of her.

Kaylee bent back to the task at hand, this time licking and nuzzling at River’s core with undeniable enthusiasm. River held onto the tire by her fingernails, little gasps escaping her lips all unintended.

Then there was movement ahead, under the far branches behind Kaylee’s kneeling form. Long legs stepped through the grass and came to rest just beneath the edge of the branches of their tree, waistcoat and trousers darker than the shadows he stood in.

“Simon.” She didn’t think she spoke the words a loud, but her brother moved a step forward as if he’d heard her anyway.

River closed her eyes for a moment, but she could still see him behind her lids, eyes so serious and fixed on the women before him. In an instant, her mind flickered, and she could see herself like he did, dark hair strew over the edges of the tire and down her back, shadowing the lines of her face and her lips so red from where she’d bitten them. Then his eyes trailed down from her face, and she could see herself, dress hanging somewhere around her waist with her small pert breasts on display and legs spread as wide as the tire would allow, skirt gathered up around her hips baring long pale legs clad only in boots and her panties dangling from her ankle. There was more he couldn’t see, hidden behind Kaylee’s head where she had her face buried against River’s core.

He didn’t look away, and after a breath or two, her legs straining as she tried to keep from wrapping them around Kaylee’s shoulders, River opened her eyes to look back at him.

He wasn’t going to leave. Her big brother, _her Simon_ , watching over her as he always did, keeping his focus on his mei mei no matter the situation. He’d always watch over her, always keep her at the forefront of his mind and heart.

Kaylee’s mouth quickened its pace, and River felt her slide a finger and then a second inside her, pumping faster and faster, pushing her towards the edge of something like a cliff. River gripped the tire even tighter, biting her lips again, and never, ever looking away from her brother’s gaze.

“It’s all right,” she saw him mouth, hearing the words in her head as if he were whispering there in her ear. “It’s all right, mei mei. Let go.”

River gasped in another breath, and when she released it, she felt something in her release as well, sending off fire through her core, and her eyes closed against the flare of it. When she opened them again, he was still watching her, a tiny smile turning up the edges of his lips.

“It’s all right,” he mouthed again, and then turned away to walk towards town. This time though the tall grass rustled as he passed, and Kaylee turned her head at the sound, wiping her mouth with her hand as she did so.

“Well, I’ll be. Was he there the whole time?” she asked, turning back to River and sliding her panties back on properly before softly tugging her skirt back down. “There, all lady-like.”

Kaylee looked up from her task, eyes still holding the question she’d asked about Simon and his presence at their tree.

“Simon – he watches out for me,” River said softly, part of her terrified Kaylee, bright sunny Kaylee wouldn’t understand. River didn’t feel – didn’t see anything that might mean the other woman would turn away, but she didn’t always seem everything. She could be wrong this time, could lose her Kaylee all in a second over something like this.

Instead, the other woman gave her a soft grin, eyes holding more knowing than River had ever expected. After a moment, Kaylee broke the silence, something like a laugh or a sob in her voice. “Well, now. This just means you’re even now, doesn’t it? After that time with the wiring, I mean. Wasn’t like you weren’t watching then.”

Kaylee winked, and River let out a giggle, knowing it sounded a little more hysterical than even was normal. But that was all right, she reminded herself. Simon had said it was, and there was nothing in Kaylee’s mind to contradict him.

They were all right.


End file.
